Of Pain and Destiny
by Lady Storm of Night
Summary: Oneshot. BleachxDevil May Cry. For Kurosaki Ichigo life was never easy. Standing over the graves of the two men he'd come to respect reinforced that fact.


_**Of Pain and Destiny**_

_**By: Lady Storm of Night**_

_**Status: Oneshot, possible multi-chapter if well liked**_

_**Warnings: Crossover, angst, Past Character Death, mild cursing**_

**Notes**: I did this when feeling a bit depressed so I'm sorry if the deaths mentioned make you feel depressed too.

**Disclaimer**: All I own are games and a few manga, and I bought those. All rights belong to the creators of Bleach and Devil May Cry.

**Summary**: Standing over the graves of two good men, respected men, Ichigo mourns. The loss has hit him hard and are now new notches in his heart as dispair and guilt way him down. Then an old friend of of one of the men appears. Who is he and why does he appear after Ichigo swears vengeance against Aizen?

* * *

He was the last person there, standing over their graves. It had, at first, seemed like a horrible dream, a nightmare he could not wake from to escape. Standing there in the rain, it was still as if the two men would just randomly appear in front of him. How could they be dead? Cut down as if they were nothing? The almost 18-year-old male couldn't help but wonder why. They had been powerful! They had been experienced, centuries of training and learning and honing of their skills! So why...why were they gone? Why was it that he had been left behind to defend the others without these two warriors? It didn't make sense.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood there, hollow-eyed, as his chaotic mind jumped from one question to another. So many had already been lost, all of them had been people he cared for, that he still cared for and missed terribly. The count was now at eleven. He didn't know how much more he could take before he cracked under the strain of his sorrow. Hearing a noise, Ichigo turned to see a Social Worker-female, black-clad, dark brown hair and eyes, young and fit, but of no threat to the war hardened teen. He recognized her as the one who had been assigned to watch over his mental progress after his mother died(1). The woman was only in her early thirties now.

"Takana-san," he greeted quietly, his voice a hoarse rasp, a pale immitation of usually deep and rough tone.

"The funeral is already over?" The woman looked surprised and a little upset. She had often visited that man's shop for candy and good conversation from both the manager and the assistant of the shop.

"Aa. He wouldn't have wanted a long funeral. He all for living and would want his life celebrated. He would not want to be mourned. Neither of them would."

"Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai were good men. I consided both as my friends."

"Aa."

"You're dressed rather traditionly, Kurosaki-san."

"Almost everyone who came was dressed like me and, dispite the shortness of the funeral, a lot of people came to give their respects. It was kind of a last request of his." The teen wore what could have passed as his _Shinigami_ uniform, minus the sword and belt. The former Twelveth Division _Taicho_ had wanted to have a true _Shinigami_ funeral. Since he could not have one because of his exile Ichigo had told the ones who came to dress as they usually would. He had been surprised by how many people had actually come to what would have been a small affair.

"You have his cane I see."

"Aa. Yoruichi-san said he'd want me to keep it."

"Shihoin Yoruichi?"

"Aa."

"Naze?(2)"

"Urahara-san was my mentor. He...he taught me things that I would have never learned on my own. Yoruichi-san said it was only right, as his first and only student, that it got passed to me upon his death, instead of gathering dust in a box."

"Naruhodo.(3) You two were close?"

A thin, fragile smile appeared on Ichigo's face, "He was like a second father to me."

"I can't believe they're really gone, but the proofs right here in front of me."

"And already the world seems a little less bright.(4)"

"True. It's sad to know I won't ever see them again."

This time, the orange haired male stayed silent. His eyes, however, told the woman all she needed to know. She turned away and spoke one last time, "He'd want you to smile."

She was surprised to hear him chuckle quietly, "I know."

* * *

As Takana Mika walked away she felt the need to look back one last time. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the usually proud Kurosaki Ichigo fall to his knees, broad shoulders shaking from the weight of his surpressed grief.

"Mika-chan?"

Mika turned to her best friend, Lady, and her companions, "Hai, Lady-chan?"

"Who is he?"

"He was my first case. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's seventeen, going on eighteen in July."

A male, Nero, spoke up, "What is he wearing?"

"It's a more traditional style of clothing here in Japan, Nero-kun."

"Oh."

"Please excuse if I come off as rude, but...did someone die?" another male, Vergil, asked.

"Hai. Two people actually and both good friends. I missed the funeral so I spoke with Kurosaki-san for a bit."

"Oh, Mika-chan, I'm so sorry," Lady spoke quietly.

"Don't be. Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi would want no one to mourn them. They would want their lives celebrated loudly and festively. It's just how they were."

"So that kid knew them too," Vergil's twin, Dante, stated simply.

"Hai. Urahara Kisuke was his mentor. I don't know what Kisuke-kun taught Kurosaki-san, but he was very close to his mentor."

"How sad," Kyrie, Nero's fiance, said with tears in her eyes.

The blonde woman, Trish, stood silently before saying, "I hope he'll be okay."

"I do too," Mika said, "He deserves some happiness after all he's been through."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to her in question. "His mother died, protecting him, when he was nine, last year his best friend, Kuchiki Rukia(5), and now he's lost his mentor and his mentor's assistant. Kurosaki-san, I heard, was unable to attend Kuchiki Rukia's funeral. He didn't even know until her brother came to his school one day and imformed him of Rukia's passing on. And it seems that life just doesn't want to cut him a break."

* * *

The last male, Sparda, looked up the hill to the kneeling teen. His superb sight caught the intense shaking of the young male's shoulders. His hearing, howerver, could only just barely catch the sound of the boy's almost nonexistant sobs. He could tell that the boy wasn't human. The amount of power he exuded had given the child away. However, the sorrow was clear. Every single ebb, flow, and press of Kurosaki Ichigo's energy was weighed down by the intensity of his anguish. No one could fake pain like that, it was impossible. Then he heard the boy speak quietly.

"Shinji, Hiyori, Hachi, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Grimmjow, Nel(6), and Rukia, and now you and Tessai. How many more people do I have to lose before this war ends? How many more people have to die before I defeat Aizen once and for all? I'm tired, Kisuke, so fucking tired. I'm sorry. If only I'd been a little stronger, a little faster, you two would still be here.I'll hang on to Benihime, 'cause one day you'll be back. I hope that, wherever you are, you'll be happy. I'll protect everyone. I'll defeat Aizen. I promise, and you know I never go back on my promised. I hope that, one day, we'll meet again and when we do we'll be friends once more. Sayonara, Urahara Kisuke."

The _Shinigami Daiko_ stood, his face set in a determined scowl, "I'll kill Aizen, I'll make things right! I swear it!Even if it kills me, I won't rest until Aizen goes to the deepest and darkest pits of Hell!" Ichigo sighed, "Though Hell seems to be less than he deserves."

Sparda frowned. This child was much to young to be swearing such things. Perhaps he'd let go of his anger towards the _Shinigami_ and help the boy(7). The teen was, if fact, in need of a new mentor and, afterall, Kisuke had been a friend. If he had seen good in this child then......Sparda nodded to himself as he watched his family and friends walk away. He then turned and began to walk up the hill. Reaching the top, he silently stopped six feet away from the grieving male. He called out softly to the child, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange haired youth whirled swiftly and pain darkened chocolate brown eyes clashed with clear, icy blue. The boy was instantly suspicious and appropriately wary, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sparda. Your mentor, Urahara Kisuke, was a very good friend of mine. It pains me to know he is lost to all who care for him."

The youth's eyes softened slightly but remained wary, "What do you want?"

Sparda smiled, it was apparent that Kisuke had indeed taught the boy. Sparda held out one hand, "I can pick up where he left off. I can make you stronger, but ONLY if you will accept me as your teacher."

"Naze?"

"Because Kisuke would not have wanted you to throw away your life needlessly. He would have wanted you to live."

Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes fell to the pale devil's hand and then flickered back up to the crystal blue eyes and held them, searching for a falsehood, for some hidden deceit or agenda. Sparda could see a banked inferno slowly start to rage again. Once dark eyes had lighten to almost gold as he seemed to find the answers to his unspoken questions. It was then that Sparda saw why Kisuke would teach a child. A fierce, almost deadly, determination shown in those now fiery eyes. This child was no mear boy, but a true warrior, honorable and brave.

"Your answer, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

**Notes**: First off, I'd like to thank anyone who reads this. Secondly, OMG, I KILLED URAHARA!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHH! I hope you all liked the story. R&R and tell me if I should continue the story or leave it as it is.

(1) Ichigo was assigned a Social Worker to watch over his progress after his mother's death. She was to see that Ichigo did not fall into a suicidal depression and try to off himself.

(4) Kudos and a cookie to anyone who can guess where this quote came from!

(5) Yes, I killed Rukia. It's all part of the plot should I decide to continue it per everyones' wishes.

(6) The vizards that were named are dead. Only Kensei and Lisa remain. As for Grimmjow and Nel, no one knows what happened to them and Ichigo can't sense either of them so it is thought that they are dead. That may or may not be true. Again, it's part of the plot for a multi-chapter story should fans want it.

(7) Kisuke and Sparda met up not long after he was exiled. They became fast friends and Kisuke told Sparda why he had been exiled, and wrongly so. Sparda has since then held a deep hatred and anger towards the _Shinigami_.

(8) And no, Ichigo does not know who or what Sparda is. Though he probably thinks Sparda is rather old since he knows Kisuke.

**Translations**:

(2)Naze - Why?

(3)Naruhodo - I see, indeed


End file.
